1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mattress constructions and methods therefor, and more particularly relates to a method for the construction of a mattress to provide the appearance of a separate, but attached, to cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and constructions for mattresses have been provided in the prior art. Typically, the construction of a mattress will include a spring unit which is covered by successive layers of padding and cushioning materials, and finally covered by a cover material to provide the desired aesthetic appearance of the mattress. One or more of the lower layers is typically secured to the spring unit by the use of rings, known in the field as "hog rings." The upper layers are typically quilted together by sewing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,771, issued to Goodman et al. on June 17, 1958, there is a shown a mattress which includes three layers of padding material secured to the spring unit with the use of a ticking material. The combination of pad and ticking layers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,363, issued to Callaway on Jan. 20, 1981.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,451, issued to Autrey on Apr. 26, 1977, there is disclosed the typical use of a side tape or ribbing for connecting the edges of materials used in mattresses. Also disclosed in the Autrey patent is the combination of sisal matting, foam padding and a fabric cover backed by ticking. The combination of a sisal layer, filling cotton layer and cushioning material is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,011, issued to Riley on May 7, 1940. The use of adhesives in securing materials in a mattress construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,767, issued to Bronstien on Feb. 25, 1969.